I Shall See You Again
by WizardThorn16
Summary: Hermione and Draco met for the first time but why are there butterflies in their stomachs? EDITED VERSION


Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter *sigh*

This is the second version of this story because I want it to be longer and more detailed. I deleted the original story so please don't hate me...

This is a one-shot only.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I never realized that I was a witch. Every time I try to pin point the ideas I always get stuck. But today I know that I would fit in. I know that everything will be alright.

As I find an empty compartment I bumped into someone. I dropped a few books so I picked it up.

"I'm sorry." I said without looking from the person I bumped. I can see his shoes, though.

It didn't take long for him to help me. "Next time, be careful. I don't want people to ruin my perfect look." I heard him. He was a boy. His voice is full of anger but is still angelic to my ears.

I stood up and saw him. He has blonde hair and silver eyes that is cold and miserable. I can see a scowl on his face but it disappeared quickly as I look closely into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to bump you. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy raised his right hand to shake mine.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you although our meeting is kind of painful." I said while fixing my robes.

"Do you get a haircut?" he asked. It was a weird question. It sorts of offend me.

"Well, yes. I'm a human being you know." I said with a hint of being bossy in my voice.

"I'm sorry if I offend you. Are you in 1st year?" Draco asked.

He asks a lot of questions. "Yes. I suppose you are too." I answered.

"Yes." He said. He smiles at me. I returned it by smiling to him. I can sense there's awkwardness between us so I said: "Umm… I guess, see you around then."

"Umm… Yeah. See 'ya" he said.

He was the first boy I met here and I already like him. But there is still something strange in him.

But from that moment I can feel it. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. Draco Malfoy, I shall see you again.

I can't stop thinking of Draco. I wonder what he thinks of me.

Does he find me okay or weird? I don't know. But I guess we just need to be strangers for a little while.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I want to meet my friends again. Crabbe and Goyle are my 'friends'. Well, I guess they're better than nothing.

I'm trying to find them. But no matter how hard I try I can't.

The train station is crowded for today is a new year for Hogwarts' students to come.

So after an hour I spent for finding those two, I decided I'd wait for them in the train.

I wanted to find an empty compartment but alas I bumped into someone.

I wanted to shout at him but it was no him. It was a 'she'.

I helped her collect her books. I thought she'd be quiet but no. She even lectured me to be careful.

I kept a scowl on my face. I wanted to answer her back until she revealed her face.

She is pretty. Her eyes are chocolate brown. Her nose has a splatter of faded freckles.

But what caught my attention were her lips. They were thin and pink.

I stared at the beautiful angel in front of me.

But I tried to change the subject. I asked about her hair. It is curly and frizzy but it suits her.

I found out her name was Hermione, Hermione Granger.

For some reasons it's foreign in my ears but to me it still sound angelic and unique.

It's like my name. Hey, you can't hear Draco everyday.

Well, unless you're my father.

She said goodbye.

I saw her looking for empty compartments and then the regret strikes me like a lightning.

I should've told her to come with me. I'm looking for an empty compartment myself.

"Draco. Did you saw that girl?" I turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle.

"Isn't it obvious Crabbe? It's either you're blind or stupid." I said.

I was angry because I was imagining Hermione's face but then Crabbe just destroyed my awesome daydream.

"You do realize she's blushing. So are you." Goyle snickered.

I was shocked. I didn't see her blush.

I can feel a warm sensation on my cheeks, though.

I changed the subject. "Come on. Let's find a compartment before anyone else's does." I said.

How I wish I invited her to come with me.

But inside me I keep telling myself "Hermione Granger, I shall see you again."

-The End-

A/N: I will post stories as soon as possible. I'll make another story like this but they are in the 2nd year instead.

Read and Review

~WizardThorn16


End file.
